(x) Parkour
by Eve111
Summary: Ant gets injured while parkouring and Sparkelz finds him. Captain Sparkelz X AntVenom Yaoific. "Ant...What happened?" "Ugh...Sparkelz?" Ant went to open his eyes. "Keep your eyes closed and tell me what happened." "Isn't it obvious? I fell."


Captain Sparkelz X AntVenom yaoific. You've been warned

This is NOT a shipping of the real people and I respect that they ARE STRAIGHT in real life!

* * *

Ant jumped towards the next block, his hair flying wildly. The wind, the speed...It all felt amazing. He landed with a soft thud, and bent his knees, preparing to propel himself towards the next block.

"Crack."

It came from below him. Ant's eyes widened and he looked down, only to see the block of stone split in two. His feet began flailing as gravity took hold and everything began to fall towards the obsidian floor.

**•••**

Sparkelz whistled as he walked along the path, pondering what he needed to mine next. He needed a few iron ingots, and if he could find a few diamonds he'd be overjoyed. He turned a corner and came face to face with the newest parkour sight. It was HUGE! No doubt AntVenom would have had his go at it already.

"Ugh." Someone groaned. Sparkelz looked around the park as quickly as he could. If someone was in there, they sounded hurt. Wading through the brush surrounding the park, Sparkelz finally managed to get a proper look in the pace. There, lying on the floor covered in bruises and shards of broken stone, was AntVenom.

"Ant!" Sparkelz yelled, and ran forward. "Ant, are you ok!?"

Ant groaned again. As Sparkelz neared him, he saw that Ant was scratched in several places. Looking up, he realized that the shards covering Ant had belonged to a stone which had been more than 3 meters high. He didn't look like he had broken a bone, but he looked like at least _some _part of him was in great pain.

"Ant...What happened!?"

"Ugh...S-Sparkelz?" Ant went to open his eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed and tell me what happened."

"Isn't it obvious? I fell."

Sparkelz frowned. Even the injured AntVenom knew how to be an arse.

"I got that!" Sparkelz said, frustrated. "I also got that this park has its faults and the stone broke, but I want to know what happened when you fell."

"I stayed here because I couldn't move, you idiot!"

Sparkelz rolled his eyes. "No, what part of you did you hit!?"

Ant moaned. "My head hurts..."

"You hit your head then." Sparkelz mumbled, and put his hand to Ant's forehead. His skin felt extremely feverish. Sparkelz bit his lip. Ant could be severely injured and all he was doing was talking. Sliding his arms below him, Sparkelz picked the near sleeping Ant up, who immediately began struggling and pushing against him.

"Quit struggling!" Yelled Sparkelz. "I'm trying to freaking help you!"

Ant moaned again, and a frown appeared on his face, but he stopped struggling.

"Fine, but no funny business."

Sparkelz rolled his eyes again, but proceeded to carry Ant out of the park and towards his home.

"Sparkelz?" Ant asked softly.

"Yes?" Sparkelz continued to pace forwards.

"How did you know where I was?"

There was a pause, as Sparkelz considered the answer.

"I didn't. I was walking past when I heard a moan."

"Ok." Sparkelz could hear the skepticism in Ant's voice, but kept walking.

It wasn't long before they had arrived home, and Sparkelz had lied Ant down on his couch. Ant groaned, and shifted his head so the back was no longer under pressure. Running around the place, Sparkelz picked up a blanket, pillow, wet towel and some firewood, before clambering back to the living room where Ant lied.

Slowly, he eased Ant's head onto the pillow, and patted the wet towel onto the back of his curly locks, pulling the blanket up around his shoulders.

Sparkelz crouched in front of the fire place, throwing in huge chunks of wood, before picking up the matchbox beside it, striking a match, and starting a fire.

Sparkelz moved back to the couch, and gingerly sat down on the edge. He gently placed his now warm hand against Ant's forehead. His temperature had returned to normal. Sparkelz smiled, and ran his fingers through Ant's curly black locks.

"Sparkelz." Ant said sternly. Even through closed eyes, Sparkelz could tell it was a sign from Ant to stop.

Sparkelz chuckled, but took his hand away from Ant.

"Take me to the hospitable later." Moaned Ant.

"Go to sleep!"

Ant needed to rest off the whack to his head before he could go to the hospitable. It was now a welt growing into the size of an apple.

As Ant's breathing grew heavier, and small snores began to come out of his mouth, Sparkelz resumed playing with his hair, before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. He smiled. Ant was so cute when he was sleeping.


End file.
